SNOW SPRING - By HaruBear
by Jaedo Writing Challenge INA
Summary: Dan dunia gelap itu akan menjadi awal untuk menuntun Jaehyun ke sebuah jalan tanpa ujung yang tak pernah Jaehyun kenali. Suatu jalan yang akan membawanya pada siksa tak berujung karena kehampaan yang tak pernah bisa tertutup kembali. JAEDO/ DOJAE/ DOYOUNG/ JAEHYUN/ NCT/ NCTU/ NCT127/ YAOI/ JAEDO WRITING CHALLENGE/ TASTE OF JAEDO SEASON


**Snow Spring**

 **Staring : Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung, and other cast**

 **By: HaruBear**

 **Genre : Find By Yourself !**

 **Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, keluarga masing-masing, dan SM Entertaiment. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya. Jika merasa cerita anda mirip saya tidak berniat menjiplak cerita anda.**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran !**

 _ **Check this out !**_

.

.

.

 _You're snow who fall in warm spring_

.

.

.

Musim Semi.

Suatu musim yang sering menggambarkan kebahagiaan, suatu musim yang memang mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang. Semua orang akan sangat bahagia ketika musim semi datang, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran karena suhu mulai menghangat. Orang akan berbondong-bondong menuju tempat yang ditumbuhi pohon sakura untuk melihat meraka semua bermekaran. Yang membenci dingin juga pasti sangat suka karena suhu mulai menghangat jadi bisa melepaskan selimut yang menempel hampir sepanjang musim dingin. Musim semi menandakan sebuah awal baru setelah perjuangan di musim dingin dengan tumpukan salju bermeter-meter tebalnya. Musim semi selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi semua orang.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sekitar Yeudido. Ia berjalan di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran tapi ia terlihat biasa saja, tidak seperti pejalan kaki lain yang begitu mengagumi keindahan itu. Sebenarnya pemuda ini tidak membenci musim semi, hanya saja ia tidak menikmati musim semi. Jika ditanya kenapa ia tidak begitu menikmati musim semi. Jawabannya adalah karena ia harus berpisah dengan salju yang hanya turun di musim dingin.

Namanya Jung Jaehyun, pemuda yang tidak terlalu menyukai musim semi. Pemuda dengan wajah rupawan bak boneka porselen berjalan, kulitnya putih pucat, surainya berawarna caramel, mata caramel terang yang tajam, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang kissable, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Semua kesempurnaan itu melekat pada Jung Jaehyun, hanya satu kelemahannya ia tidak mudah didekati.

Jaehyun berniat membuang sampah minuman kaleng di tempat sampah sebuah gang buntu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, mata tajamnya melebar terkejut, dunianya terasa berhenti, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tumpukan sampah. Reflek Jaehyun mendekati pemuda itu dan betapa terkejutnya Jaehyun begitu melihat pahatan sempurna Tuhan pada pemuda itu. Wajahnya begitu manis dan cantik karena memiliki garis wajah seorang gadis. Jaehyun memeriksa pemuda itu dan sepertinya pemuda manis itu masih hidup.

Setelah melemparkan sampah minuman kalengnya tepat ke tong sampah, pemuda tampan itu mengangkat sang pemuda manis secara perlahan. Jaehyun yakin pemuda di gendongannya ini masih hidup tapi terlalu lemah untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya dingin dan itu membuat Jaehyun semakin panik.

Pemuda tampan itu tidak membawa sang pemuda manis ke rumah sakit tapi malah ke rumahnya, sebuah rumah atap di atas sebuah gedung sederhana. Jaehyun membaringkan sang pemuda manis di kasur tunggalnya lalu menyelimutinya. Jaehyun juga sempat melihat beberapa luka yang tertinggal di tubuh pemuda manis itu. Akhirnya ia mencari kotak obatnya dan mulai mengobati luka pemuda manis itu.

"Kau cantik sekali," puji Jaehyun sambil mengobati luka pemuda manis itu.

Setelah selesai Jaehyun menyelimuti pemuda manis itu sampai ke dagu. Tanpa sadar ia membelai pelipis pemuda manis itu dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai surai ungunya yang lembut. Senyum Jaehyun terbit, "Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Apa karena kau? Padahal aku tidak tahu namamu dan dari mana asalmu."

"Cepat sembuh ya !" sahut Jaehyun kemudian.

Pemuda tampan itu bangkit lalu menuju lemari, menarik satu selimut. Jaehyun membawanya ke sofa dan ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Tak masalah ia harus tidur di sofa jika ada sosok cantik seperti malaikat yang tidur di kasurnya. Mungkin saja karena sosok cantik itu semua mimpi buruk Jaehyun bisa hilang.

.

.

.

Jaehyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya, dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya. Tapi matanya menyipit begitu cahaya berlomba masuk ke matanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan intensitas yang ada. Begitu cahaya yang masuk bisa diseusaikan oleh matanya, bayangan wajah seseorang tertangkap retinanya. Mata Jaehyun melebar karena terkejut begitu mendapati wajah itu begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya sepuluh senti dan itu berhasil membuat jantung Jaehyun bertedak tak karuan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun ! Selamat Pagi !" seru pemilik wajah itu dengan ceria.

Jaehyun berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin bahkan setelah pemuda manis itu bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Pemuda manis? Astaga Jaehyun baru ingat kalau kemarin ia membawa seorang pemuda manis ke tempat tinggalnya ini. Jaehyun langsung terperanjat terkejut dan bangkit dari acara berbaringnya setelah mengingat pemuda manis ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun.

Pemuda manis itu mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyun lalu mengangguk imut. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya penuh keyakinan.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jaehyun tak yakin.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. "Lihat aku baik-baik saja !" serunya lagi.

Jaehyun yang melihat itu akhirnya yakin dengan hal tersebut. Pemuda tampan itu menuju lemarinya dan mengambil satu sweater dan satu celana panjang. Ia menghampiri pemuda manis itu dan memberikannya. Pemuda manis itu mengerjap bingung membuat Jaehyun gemas tapi ia berusaha menahannya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Mandi dan ganti baju dulu, kamar mandinya ada di sana !" seru Jaehyun sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tertutup pintu.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum lalu meraih pakaian yang disodorkan oleh Jaehyun. Segera saja ia melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya pagi ini. Debaran jantungnya tidak menurun sejak tadi pagi. Jaehyun juga merasa bahwa senyumnya tidak bisa luntur sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya ia sudah gila !

Pemuda tampan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan sebelum otaknya menjadi semakin gila karena pemuda manis itu. Ia membuka kulkasnya dan menimbang apa yang akan di masaknya pagi ini untuk dirinya dan pemuda manis yang saat ini sedang mandi. Akhirnya ia mengambil beberapa sayuran dan kimchi. Sepertinya sup kimchi di pagi hari tak masalah.

.

.

.

Jantung Jaehyun seperti akan melompat begitu melihat pemuda manis yang sudah selesai mandi itu duduk manis di meja makan. Jaehyun juga sudah selesai mandi dan memasak, tadi dia tidak sempat memperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda manis itu karena ia ingin segera mandi. Tapi begitu ia duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda misterius—Jaehyun kebetulan belum bertanya namanya—ia memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sweater Jaehyun ternyata kebesaran pada tubuh sang pemuda manis dan itu membuatnya semakin imut. Jaehyun berdo'a pada Tuhan memohon bantuan agar ia tidak menyerang pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba.

Jaehyun meletakkan mangkuk nasi, sumpit, sendok, serta semangkuk sup di depan pemuda manis itu. Sang pemuda manis tersenyum pada Jaehyun, "Gomawo !"

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mereka makan berdua dengan suasana yang sangat tenang hanya suara sendok dan mangkuk yang beradu. Jaehyun menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus bertanya sekarang. Tak dipungkiri Jaehyun juga bertanya-tanya siapa nama pemuda manis ini dan dari mana asalanya.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh mengetahui namamu dan dari mana asalmu?" tanya Jaehyun sopan.

Pemuda manis itu mendongak dan melihat Jaehyun dengan mata lebarnya. Jaehyun merasa terkena serangan jantung mendadak. "Kim Doyoung," sahutnya.

"Ne?"

"Namaku Kim Doyoung."

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Dari mana asalmu?"

Jantung Jaehyun seperti turun ke perutnya begitu melihat sorot mata kelam nan bulat itu meredup, sepertinya pertanyaannya salah. "Maaf, jika itu menyinggungmu," sahut Jaehyun.

Doyoung menggeleng, "Aniya, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kembali ke sana."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun hati-hati.

Doyoung kembali menggeleng lalu menunduk. Jaehyun masih memperhatikan hingga beberapa saat kemudian kilauan sebuah kristal bening dalam waktu sepersekian detik tertangkap oleh atensi Jaehyun. Tentu saja Jaehyun panik seketika, ia bahkan rela bangkit dan berpindah duduk di samping pemuda manis itu lalu merangkul bahunya hangat.

"Mian, jika itu membuatmu tersinggung dan sedih."

"Hiks, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana setelah ini," sahut Doyoung masih dengan isakannya.

"Kau boleh tinggal di sini Doyoung-ah." Jaehyun terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Jinjja?" tanya Doyoung penuh harap.

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar menyelami bulat sekelam malam yang merefleksikan sebuah mutiara berwarna onyx yang langka dan indah. Tidak tega dan rasa sakit menyeruak bersamaan di dalam hati Jaehyun entah karena apa. Jaehyun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit hanya dengan onyx yang berkaca-kaca itu.

"Tentu kau boleh tinggal di sini," seru Jaehyun.

Onyx itu membulat sebentar lalu menampakkan binar bahagia, jantung Jaehyun kembali berdetak tak karuan hanya melihat binar bahagia itu di sana. Nafas Jaehyun tercekat begitu sang pemilik onyx itu memeluknya. Jaehyun merasakan dingin di tubuh pemuda manis itu tapi sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ke hatinya dan merambat ke jantungnya hingga berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jaehyun sering berdebar untuk sesuatu yang lain tapi kali ini berbeda, ada rasa bahagia yang direfleksikan dengan senyum. Pemuda tampan itu menyerah dan membiarkan debaran itu tinggal di jantungnya. Akhirnya Jaehyun balas memeluk tubuh dingin itu, ia berjanji akan menjaga pemuda manis ini.

"Terima kasih tuan tampan. Ah maja, aku belum tahu namamu tuan tampan. Siapa namamu?" tanya Doyoung begitu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Jaehyun terkekeh, sedikit demi sedikit Jaehyun bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya meski masih berdebar dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Ia juga lupa mengenalkan dirinya pada Doyoung tadi, pemuda di sampingnya ini membuatnya melupakan hal penting. Sekali lagi Jaehyun akui ia sudah gila. "Jung Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun !" seru Doyoung memanggil namanya.

Senyum Jaehyun reflek terbit begitu Doyoung mengucapkan namanya dengan nada yang imut dan menggemaskan. Jaehyun bisa melihat ada sisi kekanakan dari seorang Kim Doyoung dan Jaehyun menyukainya. Tangan Jaehyun reflek terangkat dan mengusak surai ungu itu. "Ne, panggil aku Jaehyun dan sekarang Doyoung akan tinggal di sini bersama Jaehyun," sahut Jaehyun yang terkesan kekanakan.

Onyx Doyoung berbinar dan mengangguk antusias. Tentu saja itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jaehyun tidak bisa terkendali lagi. "Baiklah, yang pertama harus kita lakukan adalah belanja !" sahut Jaehyun kemudian.

Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya, "Belanja? Apa itu belanja?"

Jaehyun terbelalak seketika begitu mendengar pertanyaan Doyoung. "Kau tidak tahu belanja?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan.

Doyoung menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Arra, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu," sahut Jaehyun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mata Doyoung melihat kesana kemari begitu ia dan Jaehyun memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Jaehyun terkekeh, ia yakin Doyoung tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Itu membuat pemuda tampan itu bertanya-tanya dari mana asal pemuda itu. Dan kenapa pemuda manis itu tidak ingin membicarakan tempat asalanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin diungkit oleh Doyoung tentang tempat tinggalnya karena menggambarkan rasa sakit tak terlihat.

"Banyak sekali manusia di sini !" sahut Doyoung.

"Hahahaha, tentu saja namanya juga pusat perbelanjaan. Banyak orang yang datang ke sini untuk berbelanja kebutuhan mereka," kata Jaehyun menjelaskan.

Doyoung mengangguk, lalu ia menggandeng lengan Jaehyun membuat pemuda tampan itu terkejut. "Sepertinya menyenangkan, ayo kita lakukan juga !"

Jaehyun tersenyum lalu membimbing Doyoung untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah toko baju. Jaehyun meminta Doyoung mencoba beberapa setelan, seperti seorang stylist terkenal ia menilai penampilan Doyoung dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Setelah ke toko baju, Doyoung membutuhkan sepatu dan sebuah sandal rumah. Kemudian mereka pergi ke sebuah toko kasur untuk membeli sebuah kasur lipat tentu saja untuk Jaehyun tidur. Pemuda tampan itu tidak bisa tiap malam tidur di sofa badannya pasti pegal di pagi hari. Jaehyun juga mengajak Doyoung berbelanja bahan makanan untuk persediaan mereka.

Setelah berbelanja Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung untuk berjalan kaki di area Yeudido menikmati bunga sakura yang masih bermekaran di awal musim semi ini. Dan masalah belanjaan mereka Jaehyun tidak perlu repot membawanya ia meminta semua belanjaannya dikirim ke alamat rumahnya.

Binar mata bahagia Doyoung tidak luntur sejak tadi bahkan lebih bersinar ketika melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran di terpa angin. Senyum Jaehyun ikut terbit hanya dengan melihat binar mata bahagia itu. Jaehyun mungkin tidak terlalu menikmati musim semi tapi ia menemukan cara lain menikmati musim semi, melalui binar mata Doyoung.

"Indah sekali !" seru Doyoung.

Jaehyun mengusak surai Doyoung menarik atensi pemuda manis itu. Jaehyun menggeleng lalu menarik Doyoung untuk pulang. Doyoung mengerjap bingung tapi hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Jaehyun. Jika dilihat ada tanda tanya yang tertinggal di onyx Doyoung.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini berbeda dengan saat sarapan tadi pagi. Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung untuk makan malam di halaman rumah Jaehyun yang agak luas karena atap gedung yang ditempati Jaehyun tidak semua digunakan untuk membangun rumah. Di halaman itu ada sebuah bangku panjang dan lebar cukup untuk meletakkan meja ukuran setengah meter kali setengah meter yang pendek.

"Kenapa Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung makan di sini?" tanya Doyoung polos.

Jaehyun terkekeh, ia lalu menunjuk ke arah kirinya. Mata Doyoung mengikuti telunjuk Jaehyun dan matanya melebar terkejut dan kagum. Jaehyun sudah menduganya kalau pemuda manis itu akan terpana dengan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Kerlap-kerlip lampu kota pada malam hari memang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi banyak orang sama seperti bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

"Aku ingin kau juga melihat pemandangan cantik ini," sahut Jaehyun.

Doyoung mengangguk lalu menyuapkan satu daging panggang ke mulutnya. Jaehyun juga kembali dengan makanannya, keduanya terdiam menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lewatkan bersama.

"Jaehyun !"

"Hm"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jaehyun mengalihkan seluruh atensinya pada pemuda manis itu karena sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir sang pemuda manis.

"Jaehyun terlihat seperti tidak menikmati musim semi," kata Doyoung.

Jaehyun mengunyah makanan yang tertinggal di mulutnya sambil menimbang apakah tepat mengatakan alasannya pada sang lawan bicara. Beberapa saat ia merasa tak masalah mengatakan alsannya toh mereka tinggal bersama sekarang.

"Aku lebih menyukai salju daripada bunga sakura," sahut Jaehyun.

Doyoung mengerutkan keningnya, "Wae?"

"Karena dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang malaikat ketika salju turun," sahut Jaehyun.

"Jinjja?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, ia tidak heran jika orang lain akan terkejut mendengar alasannya.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Doyoung penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingat yang jelas dia cantik dan indah," sahut Jaehyun.

Doyoung mengangguk, "Aku juga lebih suka salju daripada bunga sakura."

Jaehyun mengernyit, "Wae?"

Doyoung tersenyum, "Karena salju adalah setengah bagian dari hidup Doyoung."

Jaehyun tidak memahami maksudnya dan hanya memandangi pemuda manis di depannya dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mendapat jawabannya karena pemuda manis itu kembali berkonsentarsi dengan makanannya. Perasaan menyenangkan dan bahagia mendominasi hati Jaehyun bersamaan berbagai tanya di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan terseok menaiki tangga menuju ke rumahnya. Sial sekali sebuah luka sayatan tertinggal di perutnya. Jaehyun tidak menyangka jika pekerjaannya kali ini sangat berbahaya. Sebuah misi tunggal untuknya, berhasil memang, tapi tetap meninggalkan luka ditubuhnya. Nafas Jaehyun tersengal begitu ia berhasil sampai menaiki tangga terakhir. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia berjalan menuju ke rumahnya dan membuka pintu.

Kepala Jaehyun terasa berputar ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia hampir saja ambruk tapi seseorang memeganginya. Nafas Jaehyun tersengal tapi ia mengenali tubuh dingin dan aroma musim dingin yang melekat pada seseorang yang memeganginya. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum karena mengenali pemuda ini, Doyoung tentu saja.

"Jaehyun ! Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja? Hey !"

Jaehyun mengangguk, dengan hati-hati Doyoung membawa Jaehyun untuk dibaringkan di tempat tidur. Setelah mencapai tempat tidur Doyoung melesat menuju dapur untuk mencari kotak obat. Jaehyun meringkuk di kasur merusaha menetralkan nafasnya, luka kali ini sepertinya cukup dalam dan entah kenapa Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

Doyoung kembali dengan kotak obat wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir tentu saja. Jaehyun tersenyum karena Doyoung terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan perlahan Doyoung membuka jaket Jaehyun dan menaikkan kaus Jaehyun.

"Astaga Jaehyun ! Luka macam apa ini !" seru Doyoung. Jaehyun hanya bisa melirik luka itu dengan darah yang masih mengalir keluar.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tak bisa berkata sungguh nafasnya masih tersengal. Dengan telaten Doyoung mengobati luka-luka Jaehyun. Pemuda tampan itu meringis perih begitu alkohol sampai pada luka yang terbuka. Doyoung cepat belajar sepertinya setelah satu bulan tinggal dengan Jaehyun pemuda yang tidak bisa apa-apa itu sekarang pintar melakukan banyak hal.

Sekitar lima menit luka Jaehyun sudah di tutup dengan kapas dan perban oleh Doyoung. Jaehyun juga sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang setelah luka sayatan di perutnya dirawat oleh Doyoung.

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu, kau sering pulang dengan banyak luka," sahut Doyoung membereskan kotak obat.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum saja tak bisa menjawab karena memang ia harus merahasiakan identitasnya yang sesungguhnya. Tangan Jaehyun menarik Doyoung sehingga keduanya berbaring di kasur yang sama. Jadi sempit memang tapi Jaehyun tak keberatan jika ia bisa melihat wajah manis itu dari dekat.

"Temani aku tidur !" sahut Jaehyun.

"Tapi-"

Jaehyun sudah memeluk tubuh dingin Doyoung dalam dekapannya sebelum pemuda manis itu protes. Dan usahanya berhasil karena Doyoung tidak jadi protes. Aroma musim dingin menguasai indra penciuman Jaehyun dan itu sangat menenangkan. Hanya dengan memeluk tubuh dingin Doyoung dan aroma musim dingin dari pemuda itu di indra penciumannya, itu semua sudah cukup untuk mengobati luka Jaehyun dan mengangkat seluruh beban hidupnya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun mengerjap begitu cahaya berusaha masuk ke dalam matanya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan ia tidak menemukan Doyoung di sampingnya. Jaehyun bangkit dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap lalu memeriksa lukanya. Matanya melebar begitu melihat lukanya semalam sudah sembuh bahkan tak berbekas. Ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi tapi tetap saja ia terkejut dengan hal ini. Luka sayatan semalam cukup dalam dan itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar seminggu untuk benar-benar pulih tapi ini hanya semalam. Dan semua ini terjadi sejak ia tinggal dengan Doyoung sekitar sebulan lalu.

"Jaehyun sudah bangun !"

Jaehyun mendongak dan menemukan Doyoung membawa sekantung plastik belanjaan.

"Dari mana?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Belanja !" sahut Doyoung.

Jaehyun melirik ke arah jam dinding dan terbelalak terkejut jam dua siang. Apa selama itu ia tertidur, astaga.

"Jaehyun harus istirahat supaya cepat sembuh, biar aku yang memasak."

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Kali ini ia memilih untuk menuruti saja permintaan pemuda manis yang tinggal dengannya itu. Ia kembali memikirkan bagaimana lukanya bisa cepat sembuh. Manusia membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan keadaannya bahkan luka kecil sekalipun. Tapi entah bagaimana ia bisa cepat sembuh, hal ini terjadi sejak tiga hari tinggal bersama Doyoung. Luka sayatan akibat pisau saat memasak pun hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk sembuh dan tak meninggalkan bekas luka. Itu adalah salah satu tanya yang masih mengganggu Jaehyun hingga hari ini.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Doyoung mengajak Jaehyun untuk menikmati waktu santai mereka di halaman rumah di atas bangku panjang dan lebar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan malam. Tempat itu sudah di sulap menjadi senyaman sofa dengan sebuah kasur lipat bantal dan selimut. Doyoung meminta Jaehyun untuk tidur di pahanya, dan tentu saja Jaehyun mengiyakan dan tidur di paha Doyoung. Jaehyun memandangi pemandangan Seoul yang masih setia dengan kerlap-kerlip lampunya. Doyoung memainkan surai coklat Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun tak merasa terganggu dengan hal tersebut.

"Jaehyun tahu, tadi bibi Han yang tinggal dilantai tiga bilang aku adalah kekasih yang baik," seru Doyoung.

Jaehyun terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa bibi Han bilang seperti itu. "Wae?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

"Aku bertanya pada bibi Han, bagaimana cara membuatmu merasa lebih baik setelah kau pulang bekerja. Dan bibi Han bilang seperti itu," sahut Doyoung.

Jaehyun terkekeh sebentar, jadi apa boleh Jaehyun mengatakan pada dunia kalau pemuda manis ini kekasihnya. Mana mungkin, mereka bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal seperti berkencan dan sebagainya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tapi aku rasa tak masalah dengan itu. Doyoung hanya ingin membuat Jaehyun merasa lebih baik," kata Doyoung sambil membelai kepala Jaehyun.

TUK

' _Salju'_

Mata Jaehyun melebar ketika sesuatu sampai di hidungnya, sesuatu yang dingin yang selalu membuat hati Jaehyun menghangat. Ia semakin terkejut begitu melihat salju lainnya turun secara perlahan. Ini musim semi dan akan memasuki pertengahan musim, suhu pasti semakin menghangat tapi kenapa salju turun di tengah musim semi seperti ini?

Ini benar-benar salju. Sungguh ia tidak pernah melihat bahwa salju turun di tengah musim semi seperti ini. Ia merubah posisi berbaringnya menghadap langit dan benar saja banyak sekali salju yang turun. Ia tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi dan Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu menjalar ke hatinya ketika salju turun. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat sederhana ketika ia bisa merasakan dekapan malaikat yang ia temui saat kecil.

Kali ini Jaehyun kembali merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping bukan menghadap ke Seoul tapi ke tubuh Doyoung. Tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Doyoung dan hanya dibalas usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Gomawo !" bisik Jaehyun.

Usapan tangan Doyoung di kepalanya, tubuh dingin yang sedang ia peluk, aroma musim dingin yang menguar, serta salju yang turun. Semuanya sempurna untuk Jaehyun, ia seperti merasakan tinggal di surga. Ia berterima kasih kepada Doyoung entah untuk apa tapi ia tetap berterima kasih pada pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya, ia begitu gelisah saat ini. Matanya berputar melihat ke mana saja asal tidak menatap mata kelam nan polos itu. Jaehyun tidak sanggup mengatakannya pada pemuda manis itu. Doyoung masih melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya sejak Jaehyun bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya menyerah, pada akhirnya ia harus mengatakannya pada pemuda manis ini. "Doyoung-ah, aku harus pergi selama tiga hari ke depan," kata Jaehyun akhirnya.

Mata Doyoung melebar, "Ke mana?"

"Bekerja," sahut Jaehyun lirih. Pemuda tampan itu langsung mengigit bibirnya gugup.

Pemuda tampan itu mendapati sorot mata polos itu meredup sedih, sungguh Jaehyun tidak tega dengan hal itu. Jaehyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana tapi ia juga punya kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan. Jaehyun mengalihkan matanya pada pemandangan malam Seoul yang akan selalu terlihat di halaman rumahnya.

"Jaehyun akan meninggalkan Doyoung?" tanya Doyoung lirih.

Hati Jaehyun terhantam sesuatu dengan keras hanya dengan mendengar suara lirih milik Doyoung. Suara itu sarat dengan kesedihan dan Jaehyun merasakan rasa sakit luka yang tergores di hatinya. Entah kekuatan dari mana Jaehyun menarik Doyoung ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap surai Doyoung untuk menenangkan pemuda manis itu.

"Hanya tiga hari, aku janji akan kembali," bisik Jaehyun menenangkan.

"Tapi Jaehyun selalu pulang dengan luka di tubuhnya setelah bekerja !" sahut Doyoung pilu.

Jaehyun tidak menampik hal itu karena memang begitu adanya, pekerjaan yang selalu membahayakan nyawanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan pulang dengan luka tertinggal di tubuhku. Bagaimana?" tawar Jaehyun untuk menenangkan Doyoung.

"Jinjja? Jaehyun janji?" sahut Doyoung menatap Jaehyun.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum pada Doyoung. "Arra, Jaehyun berjanji pada Doyoung bahwa ia akan pulang tiga hari ke depan tanpa luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya."

"Jaehyun juga harus mengatakan apa pekerjaan Jaehyun setelah pulang nanti !" tambah Doyoung.

Jaehyun menghela nafas, "Arra !"

"Aku akan menunggu !" sahut Doyoung.

Satu kalimat sederhana dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jaehyun berdetak tak karuan. Jaehyun tidak menyadarinya sejak awal tapi ia merasa belum terlambat untuk menyadarinya sekarang. Ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda manis ini, seseorang yang ia temukan di sebuah gang sempit dengan luka di tubuhnya. Semua janji tadi akan ia tepati nanti dan ia akan mengatakan segalanya pada Doyoung, segalanya.

Mata Doyoung yang lebar semakin melebar begitu ia merasakan dirinya titarik oleh Jaehyun dan sesuatu menyatu dengan bibirnya. Jaehyun mencium Doyoung tepat di bibir. Jaehyun sudah gila memang dan kegilaan itu disebabkan oleh pemuda manis ini. Jaehyun akan merindukannya selama menjalankan tugas dan ia akan pulang untuk bertemu kembali dengan pemuda manis ini. Seringai Jaehyun terbit disela lumatannya karena Doyoung membalas lumatannya. Mereka berdua berciuman di bawah langit musim semi Seoul yang indah, dan Jaehyun tidak akan melupakannya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun membelai surai ungu Doyoung yang terlelap di sampingnya dengan nyaman dan tenang. Wajah manisnya benar-benar imut dan Jaehyun sangat menyukai hal itu. Sungguh Jaehyun tidak bisa meninggalkan pemuda manis itu lama-lama, tapi ia punya kewajiban yang harus dikerjakan. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafasnya lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam satu dini hari, mau tidak mau Jaehyun harus pergi sekarang. Ponselnya juga sudah bergetar menunjukkan beberapa pesan masuk.

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun mengangkat kepala Doyoung dari lengannya lalu meletakannya kembali di bantal juga dengan perlahan agar tak menganggu tidur pemuda manis itu. Jaehyun menyelimuti pemuda manis itu sampai dagu lalu mencium pelipisnya. Jaehyun menyambar ponsel, dompet, serta sebuah jaket kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dini hari.

Ia mendapati sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan gedung tempat Jaehyun tinggal. Pemuda itu membuka pintu di depannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Tidak lama si pengemudi mulai menjalankan mobilnya, seorang pemuda yang sama putihnya dengan Jaehyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Sehun Hyung, kenapa misi kali ini sampai harus memakan waktu tiga hari?" tanya Jaehyun pada si pengemudi.

"Kita harus memantau pergerakan mereka selama dua hari makanya lama. Mereka gerombolan teroris dan mafia yang berbahaya," sahut Sehun.

"Ah, sudah berpamitan pada Suho Hyung?" tanya Jaehyun kemudian.

"Sudah, dia sampai menangis mendengar aku akan melakukan misi ini !"

Jaehyun mendecih, "Aku tidak percaya !"

"Kau tahu saja," sahut Sehun malas.

"Hyung, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Semua ada di bagasi termasuk senapan dan pistol kesayanganmu," sahut Sehun.

.

.

.

BRAK

BRUK

BUK

BUK

DOR

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun !"

"Kau menyumpahiku ya Jung Jaehyun !"

DOR

DOR

BUK

Jaehyun baru saja menendang seseorang yang ingin memukul belakang kepalanya dengan sebuah balok kayu. Matanya kembali menangkap seorang berusaha menembaknya.

DOR

Sayangnya Jaehyun lebih cepat dan ia berhasil melumpuhkan orang yang akan menembaknya. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang sama cepatnya dengannya dalam menangani orang-orang yang mengeroyoknya. Sial memang untuk mereka berdua karena mereka dijadikan umpan oleh sang atasan untuk memporak-porandakan pertahan para mafia sekaligus teroris berbahaya di dunia.

Sebagai anggota pasukan khusus NIS keduanya sudah sangat terlatih untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Ada sekitar lima puluhan orang yang harus dibereskan oleh Sehun dan Jaehyun untuk masuk ke markas utama lawan. Sungguh Jaehyun benci ini, mereka sudah melakukan pengintain 2x24 jam dan sekarang harus menyerang lawan. Kalau begini ia tidak bisa pulang tanpa luka sedikit pun.

DOR

DOR

DOR

Jaehyun tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak peluru yang ia lesatkan pada lawan-lawannya. Ia juga sesekali harus bertarung menggunakan fisik untuk melumpuhkan penyerangnya.

DOR

Satu tembakan untuk menerobos kunci pintu di depan Jaehyun dan Sehun. Kedua pemuda itu menendang pintu lalu menodongkan pistol di tangan mereka.

"Angkat tangan kalian !" seru Sehun.

"Eeehh, ada dua agen NIS di sini. Tuan-tuan tidak baik mendobrak pintu orang sembarangan !" sahut seseorang yang diyakini keduanya sebagai pemimpin kelompok mafia ini.

"Kau sudah dikepung Kim Juntae ! Serahkan dirimu sekarang juga !" sahut Sehun tegas.

"Ah, maafkan aku Letnan Oh Sehun. Akan aku pastikan aku masih berumur panjang," sahut Juntae lalu dengan tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lain dikawal oleh dua orang.

"Sialan !" umpat Sehun.

Jaehyun dan Sehun kembali di kepung oleh sekitar dua puluh orang.

"Mereka pasti lebih baik dari yang ada di luar tadi," sahut Jaehyun.

"Yah sayangnya begitu. Tapi seluruh rencana komandan benar-benar terlaksana. Juntae urusan komandan dan mereka urusan kita," sahut Sehun. Ia memasang peluru isi ulang yang baru pada revolvernya.

"Siap?"

"Siap !"

BRUK

BRAK

BUK

BUK

Kekacauan sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi, ketika Jaehyun dan Sehun dikepung keduanya sangat kompak melindungi punggung masing-masing. Matak keduanya begitu jeli tapi lawan mereka juga bisa dikatan setara dengan keduanya. Ini akan jadi tidak mudah menaklukkan dua puluh orang yang bergantian menyerang keduanya.

Sehun lengah, jarak keduanya menjauh karena ada seseorang yang memisahkannya dengan Jaehyun. Sehun masih bisa mengatasinya begitu juga Jaehyun. Sehun menendang kepala seseorang yang berusaha menangkapnya tak sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu.

"JAEHYUN AWAS !"

DOR

Sesuatu menembus dada kiri Jaehyun, seketika Jaehyun kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya karena rasa sakit yang menyerang.

BRUK

Nafas Jaehyun tersengal dan pandangannya mengabur ia masih berusaha mengendalikan keseimbangannya yang baru saja jatuh terduduk.

DOR DOR DOR

BRUK

Jaehyun hanya melihat Sehun yang mendekat padanya, samar ia mendengar nada panik Sehun. Dunianya kemudian menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Pandangannya buram dan terasa berputar ketika Jaehyun berusaha melihat setelah tidurnya. Ia mendapati segalanya serba putih, tidak lama bau bahan kimia yang tajam sampai di saraf penciumannya. Kepalanya begitu terasa berat dan berputar tapi Jaehyun berusaha menjaga kesadarannya.

"Jaehyun, kau sudah sadar !"

Jaehyun melirik ke arah kanannya dan ia melihat wajah seseorang hampir serupa miliknya dengan nada yang begitu khawatir.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Jaehyun serak.

"Dua hari, sebentar aku periksa dulu keadaanmu !" sahut pemuda itu.

"Dua hari?" gumam Jaehyun. Pemuda tampan itu berusaha mengingat apa yang terakhir kali terjadi.

"Astaga ! Akh," Jaehyun meringis merasakan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya.

"Kau tertembak di bahu kirimu, syukurlah tidak ada organ vital yang terkena peluru. Tapi berbahaya juga kemarin karena pelurunya mengandung rancun. Sehingga kami terpaksa bekerja ekstra untuk mengeluarkan rancunnya sebelum menyebar. Syukurlah kau masih bisa selamat. Jangan paksakan dirimu bangun jika masih merasakan sakit !"

"Suho Hyung !" panggil seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruang rawat Jaehyun.

"Sehun !" balas Suho.

Jaehyun bisa melihat Sehun mendekat padanya. "Kau sudah sadar anak nakal !" ledek Sehun.

Jaehyun mendecih, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun.

"Ya ya ya ! Jangan paksakan dirimu bangun Jaehyun !" peringat Suho.

"Mian Hyung, ada seseorang yang aku temui. Aku sudah melanggar janji padanya," sahut Jaehyun. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah turun dari ranjang tapi pandangannya seketika berputar.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan paksakan dirimu ! Sebaiknya kau istirahat di sini beberapa hari lagi." Suho begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Jaehyun sekarang.

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Aniya ! Aku harus menemui seseorang Hyung !"

"Tapi-"

Jaehyun menggeleng lalu memasakkan dirinya berjalan meski terseok beberapa kali karena kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia yakin efek rancunnya belum hilang seluruhnya. Pada akhirnya Jaehyun tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan dan keluar dari ruang rawatnya.

Suho menghela nafas, "Keras kepala sekali dia !"

"Sepertinya ia sedang jatuh cinta," sahut Sehun.

"Jatuh cinta? Apa semua orang yang jatuh cinta jadi keras kepala?" tanya Suho.

"Begitulah, seperti aku yang keras kepala tetap mengejarmu," balas Sehun.

"Lupakan saja pembicaraan ini !" balas Suho kesal.

.

.

.

Jaehyun sesekali harus meringis sakit karena tubuhnya belum benar-benar pulih. Bekas luka tembak di bahunya serta efek racun yang belum dinetralisir sepenuhnya oleh tubuh Jaehyun cukup membuat masalah besar untuk pemuda itu. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menemui Doyoung. Ia harus meminta maaf karena melanggar semua janjinya pada pemuda manis itu.

Anak tangga terakhir dan ia akan sampai di halaman rumahnya. Nafas Jaehyun tercekat, matanya melebar, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika ia melihat Doyoung diseret paksa oleh beberapa orang. Siapa mereka berani-beraninya menyeret Doyoung sampai pemuda manis itu meringis sakit.

"Siapa kalian? Lepaskan Doyoung !" seru Jaehyun.

Waktu terasa berhenti ketika semua orang menyadari keberadaan Jaehyun. Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan memohon entah memohon untuk apa. Tapi Jaehyun masih berdiri tegak di sana siap melawan siapa pun yang akan menyakiti orang yang ia cintai.

"Hoo, seorang manusia ya. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan lari ke sini dan meminta perlindungan pada seorang manusia," sahut seseorang yang memiliki surai permen kapas dengan seringai mengerikan.

Jaehyun terkejut mendengar hal itu, apa maksud dengan menyebut dirinya sebagai manusia? Apa mereka dan Doyoung bukan manusia? Tapi Jaehyun tidak menghiraukan itu saat ini yang terpenting bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan Doyoung. Keadaannya sedang tidak baik untuk melawan semua orang di sini.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menatap orang yang bersurai permen kapas.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" sahutnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyun hanya membalas dengan tatapan setajam belati yang siap merobek kulit.

"Lari Jaehyun !" seru Doyoung.

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Doyoung, pemuda manis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Doyoung ingin Jaehyun lari tapi Jaehyun tetap mengabaikan itu.

"Oh adikku sayang, kau jatuh cinta pada manusia ini ya. Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhnya?" sahut yang bersurai permen kapas pada Doyoung.

"Jangan lakukan Taeyong Hyung, dia tidak salah apa pun !" balas Doyoung.

Jaehyun sepertinya mendapat jawaban siapa pemuda bersurai permen kapas itu. Dia adalah kakak Doyoung bernama Taeyong.

"Aniya ! Aku akan tetap membunuhnya karena dia sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta. Ingat Doyounggie sayang kau hanya boleh jatuh cinta pada kakak kandungmu ini !" seru Taeyong sambil membelai rahang Doyoung. Pemuda manis itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan jijik pada kakaknya.

"Bunuh dia !" seru Taeyong.

Para pengawal Taeyong mulai menyerang Jaehyun. Sial sekali bagi pemuda itu saat dirinya belum pulih ia harus melawan beberapa orang meski tak sebanyak di misi tetap saja ini terlalu banyak.

"LARI JAEHYUN JANGAN MELAWAN MEREKA !"

Itu suara Doyoung tapi Jaehyun tak menghiraukannya karena di kepalanya penuh dengan Doyoung yang harus ia selamatkan. Jaehyun masih cukup gesit untuk menghindari serangan fisik beberapa orang, ia cukup takjub dengan hal itu.

BUK

Jaehyun berhasil menendang dada salah satu anak buah Taeyong karena ia tahu menghindar saja tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkan Doyoung. Ia juga berhasil meninju beberapa wajah pengawal Taeyong yang sepertinya cukup payah untuk urusan beladiri. Jaehyun berterima kasih pada pelatihan bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi agen NIS.

"Merepotkan !" umpat Taeyong.

DEG

Jaehyun tidak bisa bergerak tiba-tiba, ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. Yang ia lihat Tayeong hanya mengarahkan tangannya tanpa menyentuhnya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menghentikan pergerakan lawan tanpa menyentuhnya. Kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki Taeyong sehingga bisa menghentikan pergerakannya.

"JANGAN MEMBUNUHNYA TAEYONG HYUNG !"

"AAARRRGGHH"

Jaehyun terduduk begitu saja tanpa bisa mengontrol kekuatan tubuhnya, padahal ia berusaha melawan sesuatu yang sedang mengunci pergerakannya. Tubuhnya belum sembuh tapi rasa sakit itu bertambah. Jaehyun masih berusaha melawan.

"ARGH"

Jaehyun akhirnya tersungkur ke lantai halamannya. Nafasnya tersengal, ia mencoba melawan. Ia melihat Doyoung yang ditahan oleh beberapa orang berusaha membebaskan diri. Taeyong masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan mengarahkan tangan padanya. Jaehyun sungguh tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Do—argh"

"Jangan bunuh dia Taeyong Hyung, aku mohon !" samar Jaehyun masih bisa mendengar suara Doyoung.

"Baiklah, hanya dengan kau setuju untuk kembali bersamaku," tawar Taeyong.

Jaehyun tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, rasa sakit terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, saraf-sarafnya terasa mati, nafasnya juga tersengal. Jaehyun seperti merasa bahwa nyawanya akan diambil saat itu juga. Ia hanya berharap Doyoung tidak mengiyakan permintaan Tayeong hanya karena Doyoung ingin Jaehyun hidup.

Doyoung menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, samar ia juga bisa melihat sebuah kristal bening yang turun dari mata Doyoung. Perlahan jatuh dan memadat menjadi sebuah kristal yang akan mencair jika terkena panas.

' _Salju?'_ batin Jaehyun.

"Baiklah, asal Hyung benar-benar tidak membunuhnya !" sahut Doyoung menyerah.

Mendengar hal itu Jaehyun berusa kembali melawan meski pada akhirnya sia-sia.

"Begitu baru adikku atau bisa aku bilang calon istriku," sahut Taeyong.

' _Keparat !'_ batin Jaehyun mengumpat. Bisa-bisanya seorang kakak memaksa seorang adik untuk menikahi kakaknya sendiri. Jaehyun masih terus berusaha meski harus merangkak ia akan berusaha menyelamatkan Doyoung. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Doyoung, ia tidak ingin Doyoung terluka.

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun lamat-lamat, ada pancaran kesedihan di sana. Jaehyun tidak sanggup, ia tidak sanggup melihat itu. Doyoung menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara agar bisa dimengerti oleh Jaehyun saja. Mata Jaehyun melebar begitu melihat gerakan bibir Doyoung, ia kembali berusaha merangkak untuk menggapai Doyoung.

Tapi Jaehyun kalah saat itu juga, sesuatu menyedot kesadarannya dengan cepat. Dunianya terasa berputar, pandangannya mengabur, terakhir ia hanya bisa melihat Doyoung dibawa pergi dari hadapannya. Dunianya menjadi gelap begitu saja dan kesadaran Jaehyun benar-benar menghilang.

Dan dunia gelap itu akan menjadi awal untuk menuntun Jaehyun ke sebuah jalan tanpa ujung yang tak pernah Jaehyun kenali. Suatu jalan yang akan membawanya pada siksa tak berujung karena kehampaan yang tak pernah bisa tertutup kembali.

.

.

.

 **END**

Annyeong Haseyo Reader-nim !

HaruBear di sini membawa sebuah fanfiction untuk disertakan dalam JaeDo Writting Challenge. Hehehehehe

Bagaimana dengan ff ini? Jujur saja ff ini agak di luar rule menulis Bear biasanya. Aku harap feel ceritanya tetap dapat tersampaikan kepada reader-nim semua. Meski Bear akui alurnya sedikit ribet. Ini juga oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah Bear tulis karena memang Bear berusaha menggabungkan dua genre favorite Bear.

Aku tahu ceritanya juga belum tuntas sepenuhnya. Dan mungkin akan meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di benak reader-nim. Jadi Sequel?

Bear tidak janji dengan hal itu, jika respon kalian bagus Bear mungkin akan membuat Sequelnya. Dan tolong jika ingin meminta sequel langsung menghubungi Bear di akun Bear ya !

Tolong juga tinggalkan Review untuk perbaikan penulisan Bear kedepannya !

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan !

Salam NCTzen ! Salam JaeDo Shipper !


End file.
